XXX
by Li Chylee
Summary: Sebuah senja telah menjelma menjadi malam yang kelam. Dan senja itu tak akan pernah terlahir kembali... Second collab with Claire Lawliet. Warning: RAPE, BLOODY! RnR please!


**Disclaimer**: We don't own Death Note. It belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**Genre**: Angst/Crime

**Rated**: M+. Sekali lagi, M+!

**Pairing**: Onesided BBxL, slight LightxL

**Warning**: PSYCHO 100%, SADISTIC 100%, RAPE 100%, YAOI 100%, LEMON 99%, BLOODY 99%, LANGUAGE 25%, OOC 55%, AU 25%, MASOCHISM 10%.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. WE'VE WARNED YOU! NO FLAME, PLEASE. AND DON'T KILL US! XD**

**A/N:**

**Li:** Fic collab keduaku dengan Claire Lawliet. Hasil RP gaje yang dibintangi Li sebagai B dan Claire sebagai L. Sebenarnya aku ga tega nyiksa L-chan. Tapi gara-gara dikomporin Claire-nee, aku jadi kepaksa deh menjiwai peran B sebagai psiko gila penyuka darah. RP ini cukup membangkitkan jiwa psiko-ku yang ternyata lumayan parah. Fu fu fu... *evil smirk* Huh, nee beneran maksa-maksa loh! Padahal aku maunya jadi L-chan aja~ = =

**Claire: **Er, what could I say? Oh, pertama-tama, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa ini HANYALAH sebuah akting. Tidak lebih. Ya, kami adalah aktris yang hebat, anyway. XD Sebut saja professional.

Sesungguhnya mimpi buruk ini bermula terjadi karena rasa bosan yang sangat hebat. Percayalah, rasa bosan itu bisa membunuhmu. XD Dan rasa bosan itu menyerang saya, maka saya menerima tantangan Li untuk melakukan mimpi buruk ini. *LOL*

So, awalnya Li menawarkan RP, dan saya menyambut. Saya tanya temanya dan dengan mantap dia menjawab 'raep'. Saya menerimanya. Dan jadilah mimpi buruk ini. XD

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua pembaca. Jujur, saya tidak memahami karakter L dan tidak bisa menjadi dia. Saya hanya ingin mencobanya saja sekali. Jadi saya mohon maaf, jika karakter L di sini sangat amat OOC sekali. Sayapun sangat benci melihatnya. Tapi karena sudah setengah jalan, apa boleh buat. *LOL* So, please don't kill me, ok? I MEAN IT!

**Sebelumnya maaf banget buat L FC & FG karena udah bikin L super menderita di sini. Maaf~~~ D'X Nee sih, maksa-maksa buat nulis fic ini! *ditimpuk***

**XXX**

** By: **

**Claire Lawliet and Li Chylee **

Sore itu tampak damai. Semburat jingga menghiasi langit. Suhu udara terasa hangat. Terdengar suara para ibu yang memanggil anaknya untuk kembali pulang, serta suara burung gagak yang menghiasi wajah senja. Segalanya tampak begitu normal. Sangat normal. Sebuah senja yang terbiasa menjemput sang malam di kaki langit. Senja yang merah dan sempurna. Sempurna? Sebuah analogi yang sangat asing bagi senja yang tidak akan pernah terlahir kembali. Tak akan pernah.

Di salah satu ruangan HQ, L sedang mengunyah sepotong kue sambil duduk di kursi dengan gaya eksentriknya dan memandangi layar laptop yang berisi data-data beberapa kasus sulit yang harus ditanganinya. Sebagai orang yang menjabat posisi tiga detektif terhebat dunia, ia memang tidak pernah kehabisan kasus. Napasnya selalu tidak pernah terlepas dari sentuhan sebuah penyelidikan.

Ruangan yang ditempatinya tampak kosong, tak ada orang lain selain pemuda berambut raven itu. Gedung HQ entah kenapa tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. _Kemana semua orang? _Pikiran itu melintas dalam benak L saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan muncullah B di ambangnya.

"L..." panggil laki-laki yang berpenampilan sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Ya, ada apa, B?" sahut L seraya mengalihkan pandang dari layar laptopnya. B tidak menjawab. Ia mendekati L dan tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengan L yang tengah memasukkan potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya. L tersentak kecil.

"Ada apa, B? Kau terlihat aneh. Apa kau demam?" tanya L sambil menempelkan tangannya yang bebas pada dahi B. Suhu tubuh B terasa dingin. Terlalu dingin. Lagi-lagi B tidak menjawab.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tangan saya? Saya mau makan," kata L.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, L. Apakah kue itu lebih penting dariku?" B akhirnya buka suara. Cengkeramannya pada lengan L semakin erat.

"Jika kau mau bicara, bicara saja... Tidak perlu mencengkeram lengan saya..."

B menyeringai. Mendadak L merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Walau L menepisnya, namun ia tahu ia tengah dalam perasaan tersebut. Ia mulai merasa takut.

"B, lepaskan tangan saya. Jangan sampai terjadi keributan..." suara L hanya berupa bisikan.

"Tidak masalah, jika kau mau teriak, teriak saja. Toh tidak ada siapapun di gedung ini."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Ucapanmu itu mirip seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. Lagipula ada Light-kun di sini..." L menatap B dengan tajam.

B melebarkan seringaiannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana jinsnya. Sebuah pisau lipat yang berlumuran darah. Mata L menatap benda tersebut dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Darah siapa itu? Apa lagi kegilaan yang kau lakukan, hah?" L bertanya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau mau tahu ini darah siapa? Ini adalah darah Yagami Light," ujar B sambil menjilat darah di pisau itu, "rasanya tidak begitu enak, tapi silahkan saja kalau kau mau mencobanya," lanjut B sambil menyodorkan pisau lipat tersebut ke mulut L.

L spontan menjauh dari pisau bernoda darah itu. "Light-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

B hanya menjawab pertanyaan L dengan seringaiannya.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini. Dan tolong lepaskan tangan saya. Saya perlu bertemu dengan Watari..."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, L. Perlukah kutunjukkan padamu 'tubuh' mereka semua? Kita _hanya _berdua di gedung ini..." ujar B datar.

L terpaku mendengar kalimat itu. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap B lurus di matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Saya rasa ini sudah tidak lucu lagi, B. Saya rasa kau sudah gila."

"Benar. Kau membuatku yang sudah gila menjadi semakin gila, L. Karena kau..." ucap B sambil mengangkat dagu L dan menyisakan jarak 5 senti dari wajahnya, "... telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

L tercengang selama beberapa detik, lalu menghentakkan lengannya kuat.

"Lepas, B! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini!" suara L pelan, namun tajam.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa ini bukan omong kosong, tapi _nyata_, L? Oh, aku tahu. Ikut denganku," ujar B seraya menarik paksa tangan L dan membawanya ke lantai bawah.

L tidak melawan. Ia ingin tahu permainan apa lagi yang ingin dimainkan pemuda yang tengah menyeretnya itu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu lantai bawah, B berkata, "Persiapkan mentalmu, L." Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan. Atmosfer yang asing menyerang penciuman mereka. Sebuah aroma kematian menguar tajam dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Saat B membuka seluruh pintu ruangan, terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan tepat di hadapan mereka. Neraka telah meminjam keeksistensian ruang tersebut. Sang kematian telah menyegel tempat tersebut dengan rantai-rantainya yang menyesakkan. Light, Watari, dan seluruh anggota HQ tersungkur berpencaran di dalam ruangan itu. Hanya satu dari bagian mereka yang telah terhilang. Sebuah napas. Noda merah kehitaman yang menghiasi seluruh ruangan memperjelas kengerian yang mengalun pelan di tengah-tengah mereka. Seakan memperlihatkan kekuasaannya yang absolut.

B menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah suara remuk yang mengerikan terdengar tajam memenuhi seluruh tempat itu.

"Kau tahu? Benda yang kuinjak ini adalah bola mata Light. Bola mata yang secara kurang ajar membuatmu berpaling dariku, L."

Tanpa disadari L, ia telah membiarkan matanya terbelalak ngeri. Ia tidak pernah mengenal pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini. Tidak, ia mengenalnya, karena ia terlalu mengenalnya, ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa hal ini suatu hari akan terjadi.

"B... Kau benar-benar dalam masalah... Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau membunuh mereka semua?" ada yang bergetar dalam ucapan tajam L.

"Kalau Light, jelas karena dia sudah merebutmu dariku. Tapi soal Watari dan yang lainnya... Entahlah. Mungkin aku belum puas kalau tidak membunuh mereka semua. Secara tidak langsung, mereka mendukung hubunganmu dengan Light. Mereka menyebalkan..." ujar B sambil mengangkat bahunya.

L tidak menyadari sesuatu yang mengaliri wajahnya. Berdesir pelan dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan. B menatap L tajam. "Kenapa kau menangis, L? Kau merasa sedih?"

B tersenyum dan menjilat air mata di wajah L. Dan, untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, L merasakan sebuah rasa yang mustahil. Ia histeris.

"PERGI DARIKU!"

B terkejut sejenak. Namun, ia kembali pada dirinya. Menyeringai liar, ia mencengkeram erat kedua tangan L dengan kasar hanya dengan satu tangannya ke atas kepala L, lalu mendorong tubuh L ke dinding sampai ia terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh B yang lebih besar darinya. "Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini, L. Kau..." bisiknya di telinga L.

L mengernyit kesakitan, namun ekspresinya tetap datar. Ia membalas tatapan B. L tidak ingin memberikan kepuasan itu pada B. "Mau apa kau...?" ujar L dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Oh, kau mau membunuhku juga 'kan? Kalau begitu silahkan lakukan." L berbisik. Sudut matanya menangkap tubuh Light yang terbujur kaku dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

B menjilat sudut bibirnya. "Yang kumau hanya kau, L. Bukan nyawamu, tapi tubuh dan cintamu..."

L mengernyit. "Tidak... Kau salah, B... Saya tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu... Tidak akan pernah, walau kau menyiksa saya hingga mati... Kau boleh merampas tubuh saya... Kau boleh menyakiti tubuh saya, tapi kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan saya seutuhnya..."

"Fufufu... HAHAHAHAHA...!" B tertawa dengan kasar. "Lucu. Lucu sekali kata-katamu, L... Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Terserah, B." L menutup matanya. "Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau... Tapi satu hal, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya! NEVER!" Dengan seruan itu, L memberontak keras dan berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman B. Ia berlari keluar ruangan. B berjalan pelan ke arah L. "Percuma, aku sudah mengunci pintu keluarnya dan sistemnya sudah kurusak." Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyergap L dan menindihnya di lantai.

"Argh! Kau pikir tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya? Kau lupa siapa saya, B? Kau pikir saya bodoh?"

"Hm, begitu ya? Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum ada yang datang dan mengganggu kesenangan kita. Aku tidak punya tujuan apapun lagi selain kau, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku mati daripada membusuk di penjara." B terdiam. "... Tapi tentu saja setelah aku selesai dengan ini," ujarnya sambil merobek baju L dengan pelan.

"APA-" L tersentak kaget. Lengannya spontan memukul lengan B kuat.

"Percuma kau berontak," ujar B. Kini baju L sudah benar-benar robek dan meninggalkan tubuhnya. L menatap B dengan intens. Masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin saya beritahukan padamu," kata L.

B menatap L. "Apa itu, L?"

"SAYA TIDAK MUDAH DITAKLUKAN!" teriak L sambil memukul wajah B. Saat B terdorong ke belakang karena kaget, ia menendang B tepat di muka. B pun tersungkur dan L memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bangkit, mengambil kursi dan membentur-benturkannya pada panel pengaman pintu depan. Ia berusaha merusak sistem pengaman yang tengah menguncinya dalam gedung ini, sendirian dengan seorang monster yang tidak beradab.

B menggigit bibirnya, mulai kesal.

"Percuma, L... Kau hanya akan membuatku menyiksamu lebih dari ini kalau terus melawan..." B bertolak dan menerjang L. L tersungkur ke depan bersama dengan tubuh B yang mendorongnya kasar. B kembali menindih L. Dengan sigap, B mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan menekan pergelangan tangan kanan L dengan kasar ke atas lantai. Kemudian, dalam sepersekian detik, B menusukkan pisau lipat itu dengan keras ke atas telapak tangan L yang terbuka. Sebuah cairan yang hangat membanjir keluar dari luka tusukan itu. Terdengar suara menerikan yang berbenturan dengan lantai yang dingin.

"AARGH!" L mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat asing menyembur keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Sebuah rasa yang tidak pernah dialaminya, sebuah rasa yang sangat menyakitkan merambat pada lengan kanannya dan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

L mengernyit seraya menahan rasa sakit yang sangat. Ia ingin melepaskan pisau yang mengoyak telapaknya itu, namun seluruh tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa.

"B... Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kenapa kau melakukan sejauh ini?"

"Karena kau terus melawanku, L. Sederhana, 'kan?" ujar B. Ia menjilati darah yang melumuri telapak tangan L. "Hm... Darahmu lezat, L. Tidak seperti darah Light..." Sebuah seringaian yang liar kembali muncul di wajah B.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, B... Kurasa kau sudah tidak normal..." lirih L.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, orang yang membuatku semakin tidak waras adalah kau..." Kali ini B menjilat telinga L dan menggigit cuping telinganya. Tanpa diinginkannya, L merinding. Ia mencoba bergerak menghindari jilatan B, walau itu membuat telapak tangannya sakit karena gerakan sekecil apapun dapat membuat lukanya semakin parah.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan...?" tanya L berbisik.

"Sebenarnya kau tahu 'kan, apa yang mau kulakukan?"

L menyipitkan matanya. "Kau pasti akan membayar semua ini..."

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau berniat untuk membalas dendam," kata B seraya mencium L secara paksa.

"Argh!" pekik L. Ia berniat menampar B dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, tapi B sudah menangkap tangan L sebelum tamparan keras itu menyentuh pipinya. Ia mencengkeram tangan L di atas kepalanya. "Kau masih berani melawanku, L...?"

B mendekatkan wajahnya pada pada wajah L sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan saling bertukar nafas. Tidak seperti nafas L yang memburu, nafas B begitu tenang dan teratur. "... Sebaiknya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak." B menatap L dalam jarak dekat. L menatap B penuh kebencian sebelum akhirnya meludahi B. Pemuda berambut raven yang ada di atasnya justru tidak peduli dan kembali mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan L dan menggigit bibir L keras-keras sampai terluka.

"Argh!" pekik L. B tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut L. L tersentak. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman B dari tangan kirinya, sementara B memperat cengkeramannya hingga aliran darah L terhambat. L mulai merasakan kebas pada tangannya. B masih memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut L, mendominasi setiap senti rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Ia mengusap langit-langit mulut L dengan lidahnya. Spontan L mengeluarkan erangan kecil walaupun ia tidak ingin.

"Nnghh..."

B menikmati erangan kecil L. Ia menukarkan saliva mereka dan memaksa L untuk menelannya. L masih berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman B, ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menolak untuk menuruti keinginan B. Akhirnya B menggelitik pangkal kerongkongan L hingga ia tersedak saliva B. L mengernyitkan dahinya begitu cairan itu mengalir ke kerongkongannya.

L merasakan sebuah rasa yang asing merenggut pikirannya. Sebuah masa lalu yang kejam menyeruak tajam memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia menatap B nanar di depannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa yang tak dikenal menguasai L.

Sebuah memori yang jauh dari pikirannya merangkak perlahan memenuhi pikiran L saat ia menerima perlakuan yang tak beradab dari B. Ia teringat tentang sebuah memori di hari-harinya yang telah berlalu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang cerah. Ia teringat akan sekutunya yang tak terduga. Sekutunya yang ia perhitungkan. Sekutunya yang ia pedulikan. Tiba-tiba L merasakan sebuah kemarahan bangkit dalam dadanya. Masa lalunya dan masa depannya. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah kehilangan hal tersebut. Ia baru saja membuangnya.

L terpaku sejenak. Tatapan matanya terbuka lebar. L menatap B dengan intens.

Mendadak L membalas ciuman liar B. B melebarkan matanya, tak menyangka hal itu akan dilakukan L. B melepas ciumannya, menatap L sebentar, lalu menjilat saliva yang meleleh keluar dari sudut bibir L.

L hanya menatap B kosong. Kemudian ia berbisik namun, B dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. "Jika kau mau, saya akan meladenimu, B... Tapi ingatlah, kau hanya bisa mendapatkan tubuh saya... Hanya tubuh... sebuah tubuh tidak berharga bagi saya, B..."

B hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar kata-kata L. "Kau merasa menyesal atas pemuda itu, 'kan? Katakan padaku, apa bagusnya dia?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, B... pikiranmu terlalu picik, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti..."

B menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, L. Sejak kapan kau bisa berkata-kata manis seperti itu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengenal saya, Beyond Birthday..." ucap L seraya memandang B tajam. B terkejut. Namun, ia dengan mudah mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula.

"Kau sendiri tidak pernah mengenalku, L. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu melupakannya... Membuatmu memikirkanku walau itu artinya harus melukaimu..."

"Terserah... Saya telah mengatakannya. Kau boleh menyiksa saya sesukamu hingga saya mati... Tapi saya tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Light-kun... Tidak akan pernah, Beyond..."

B terdiam. Keheningan yang aneh menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Nah, jika kau mau melakukannya sekarang, sebaiknya cepat, sebelum seseorang datang," desak L mengejutkan.

B terpaku sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "baiklah jika itu permintaanmu."

L menatap B hampa lalu tersenyum sedih.

"B, sebelum kau melakukannya saya ingin meminta satu hal padamu."

B menatapnya dengan lembut untuk pertama kalinya. "Apa itu, L?"

"Kau boleh melakukannya sampai kau puas... sepuas-puasnya... Saya berjanji tidak akan melawan. Tapi... setelah selesai, kau harus membunuh saya... kau harus melakukannya. Atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." L berkata dengan mantap. Tidak ada ketakutan atau keraguan dalam suaranya yang parau.

Untuk pertama kalinya, L melihat sebuah kesedihan dalam mata B. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya keras. L tahu bahwa sebuah pergumulan tengah terjadi dalam pikiran pemuda menyedihkan tersebut.

Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, L telah kehilangan kehidupannya. Kecuali ia dapat meminta Tuhan mengembalikan orang-orang yang dicintainya kembali padanya, ia tidak akan melakukan hal ini. Namun, ia tahu, bahwa ia telah kehilangan segalanya.

L tahu bahwa B mencintainya. Walau L telah tersakiti, ia tetap memiliki sebuah hati yang baik. Ia ingin memberikan sebuah kepuasan pada B, sebelum ia menyusul semua orang yang dikasihinya.

B sejenak menunduk. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan kuat. Setelah itu, B menatap L lurus di matanya, dan menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji..."

Sebuah keputusan telah diambil. Sebuah takdir telah terlahir.

"Terimakasih, B. Sekarang, silahkan kau lakukan..."

B mengelus rambut L dan kali ini menciumnya dengan lembut walaupun ia tahu itu sia-sia karena L tak akan membalasnya. Namun tanpa diduga, L membalas ciuman lembut B. B terkejut dan segera melepaskan pertautan bibir mereka. Ia menatap L dalam-dalam, seakan mencari alasan di balik tindakan L.

"L..." bisiknya.

"Ayo, B. Kenapa kau jadi terdiam?"

B menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Kau mengejutkanku..."

L tersenyum lemah. "Kenapa kau jadi tegang begini, B? Bukankah kau mau menyiksa saya? Kau harus sudah membunuh saya sebelum seseorang datang..."

'Aku... sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini...' batin B. Ia mengulurkan kepalanya lalu menggigit pelan leher L.

"Nnnhh... B... Hanya ini? Saya ingin lebih..."

B menatap L tak percaya. Apakah barusan ia mendengar L menginginkan lebih? Apakah pendengarannya jadi kacau karena kegilaannya?

"Sebelum mati, saya ingin merasakan kesakitan yang sangat dalam, sehingga saya tidak terlalu merasa bersalah pada Light-kun... Karena secara tidak langsung, sayalah penyebab kematiannya." L menatap B. Ada kemarahan tersemat dalam suaranya yang berderak, sementara B hanya terpaku.

"AYO LAKUKAN! KE MANA SISI GELAPMU? LAKUKAN DENGAN SANGAT MENYAKITKAN!" L berteriak liar untuk pertama kalinya.

B tersadar lalu berujar, "baiklah."

Ia membuka pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh L lalu membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Ia bertekad untuk mengabulkan keinginan L, melakukan ini dengan sangat menyakitkan. Baru kali ini L memohon, dan B akan melakukannya. Dia tak akan ragu.

L menahan sakit di telapak tangan kanannya yang masih tertambat di lantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menusuk telapak tangan saya yang satu lagi sehingga kau lebih puas, B?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, B mengambil sebuah pisau lipat lagi dari saku celananya dan menusukkannya ke telapak tangan kiri L. Ekspresinya begitu datar, seakan ia telah terbiasa melakukannya.

"AAAARGGHH!" L berteriak keras saat bilah besi yang dingin itu merobek kulitnya, menembus dagingnya, memotong tulangnya, dan akhirnya menancap di lantai. B menusukkannya dengan kuat. Ia memutar-mutarkan pisau itu hingga daging di tangan L semakin terkoyak dan akhirnya memperlihatkan sesuatu berwarna putih. Tulang L.

L terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit yang menghunjam seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menatap B dengan penuh kesakitan. Bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ba... bagus... Saya... Saya... bisa... meredakan penyesalan saya terhadap Light-kun... Tolong... lakukan dengan lebih menyakitkan... B..."

B menghindari tatapan L dan mencabut pisaunya dari telapak kanan L, membuat kesakitan kembali memaksa mulut L menerbangkan sebuah jeritan. B menorehkan pisau itu pada pipi L kasar dan menjilat darah yang menyeruak keluar.

"AAAH!" L mengernyit keras. "Kau... kau menyukai darah saya, B...? Jika saya telah tiada, kau boleh meminum darah saya sampai habis..."

B menulikan pendengarannya dari semua ucapan L. Ia menggoreskan luka panjang di dada L, lalu memoleskan darah yang merembes keluar dari luka itu ke seluruh permukaan dada dan perut L. Ia membelainya dan menjilati luka itu.

L tertawa sambil mengerang sakit.

Sungguh, L merasa ia telah kehilangan dirinya. Ia tidak mengenal siapa jiwa yang kini ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengenal jiwa yang terkurung dalam pikirannya.

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan, B... Kau begitu menginginkan saya tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki saya... Maka kau membunuh semua orang yang saya sayangi dan menyiksa saya seperti ini..." L terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengambil nafas.

Oh Tuhan... L berbisik dalam pikirannya.

Hanya untuk bernafas saja ia harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya. Paru-parunya terasa sesak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap sadar.

"Katakan B, apa kau puas dengan melakukan ini...?"

B tetap diam. Ia menjilati tiga jarinya yang berlumuran darah L, lalu setelah cukup basah dan licin, mengoleskannya lagi pada genangan darah L dan merenggangkan kedua kaki L.

"Arrrgh...!" L kembali mengerang saat rasa sakit di kedua telapak tangannya kembali mendera tubuhnya.

"Su... sudah mau klimaks, B?" tanya L dengan senyum dingin.

"Waktu kita tak banyak, L," jawab B dengan suara parau tanpa menatap L. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang L yang masih amat sangat rapat.

"AAA!" pekik L.

"Memang... waktu kita sempit. Lakukan secepat yang kau bisa... " erang L, "dan jangan lupa, semenyakitkan mungkin..."

"As you wish." B pun langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus dan merenggangkan lubang L.

"AAAAAHHH!" teriak L. "Good job, B! Good job-AARRRGH!"

L merasakan ketiga jari B bergerak keluar masuk di lubangnya dengan cepat, membuat daerah itu sedikit lecet. B terus melakukan itu selama beberapa menit, lalu akhirnya mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengambil pisau lipat yang tergeletak di samping tubuh L. Ia menatapi pisau yang bekilat dan berlumuran darah itu, kemudian menusukkannya ke lubang L sampai bagian itu mengeluarkan banyak darah.

L berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Suara teriakannya menggema tajam dalam ruang-ruang yang bisu. Namun, ia tahu tak ada orang yang akan mendengarnya. Kini ia sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Ia hampir pingsan, namun memaksa diri untuk tetap terjaga. Ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu cepat. Sambil terengah dan bernapas dengan sangat sulit, L menatap darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Kau menginginkannya, bukan?" sahut B. "Aku hanya menuruti kemauanmu," ucapnya lagi. Ia mengeluarkan pisau tajam itu dari tubuh L sambil meletakkan kedua kaki L di pundaknya dan mulai memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan lubang L.

"Ya... saya... menginginkannya... Cepat tuntaskan, B. Saya takut saya tidak bisa bertahan... Cepat..." desah L sambil menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

B pun memasukkan sesuatu miliknya ke lubang L dan tanpa membiarkan L terbiasa, langsung menghunjamkannya berkali-kali dalam tempo yang cepat dan brutal, tak peduli akan darah yang mengalir semakin deras dari tubuh L. Sebuah jeritan dan kesakitan menyatu dalam suara L yang berpencaran.

"AAAHH! MAAF, LIGHT-KUN...!"

'Bahkan kau tetap memikirkan dia... Tak bisakah kau menyebut namaku, L? Sekali saja... Walaupun itu mungkin akan membuatku menghentikan ini, aku akan senang... Tak bisakah kau menyebutkan namaku...?' batin B.

"LIGHT-KUN... KAU AKAN MENJEMPUTKU, BERJANJILAH..." jerit L.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata menitik dari mata B dan jatuh di pipi L.

Setelah menjerit-jerit liar hingga suaranya serak, L terkapar dan setengah tak sadarkan diri, tentu saja karena ia mengalami pedarahan yang hebat.

L mungkin masuk dalam fase yang disebut fase 'koma' saat seseorang akan segera meninggal. Seluruh naluri dan logika akan menghilang perlahan-lahan dari pikiran. Kemudian ia akan meninggal.

L hanya mendengar samar-samar teriakan B saat cairan B mengalir jauh di tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa mendengar seseorang menangis.

B mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh L lalu berkata pelan, "...aku akan mengakhiri semua ini, L."

L menatap telapak tangannya yang masih tertambat di lantai. "B, bagaimana caramu membunuh Light-kun...?" bisiknya parau.

B menatap L dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu, L? Bukankah itu hanya akan menyakitimu?"

"Saya ingin tahu... karena saya ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama untuk membunuh saya..."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Aku... menikam perutnya, membelah dadanya dan mengeluarkan jantungnya... Lalu mencongkel matanya dan memotong kaki dan tangannya. Kau benar-benar ingin mati dengan cara seperti itu, L?" B tersenyum pahit.

"Ya... tolong..." L berbisik lemah.

L menatap sebuah siluet.

Seseorang yang sangat familier. Seseorang yang selama ini telah mengalihkan dunianya begitu rupa. Seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk berjalan bersama di dalam garis hidupnya.

L merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum menyakitkan. Seperti ada sebuah palu yang menghantam jantungnya berulang kali dengan sangat keras. Napasnya terasa menyakitkan. L merasakan setiap helai nafasnya menghunjamkan kesakitan yang sangat dalam ke dalam kerongkongannya yang kelu.

Kemudian L tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang sangat damai.

Sebuah bisikan.

Namun, B tidak mendengarnya.

_Light-kun..._

B menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang memilukan. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu seperti itu, L. Walaupun kau memohon, aku tidak bisa..."

B meraih pakaian L yang terserak di lantai lalu memakaikannya kembali pada tubuh L. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin tubuh L ditemukan dalam keadaan telanjang. Setelah selesai, ia memakai pakaiannya sendiri lalu mencabut pisau yang masih menancap di telapak kiri L. Kemudian B mengangkat tubuh L yang telah terkoyak dan melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan L.

Kamar tidurnya.

Ia membaringkan L di atas tempat tidur. Setelah itu, B duduk di sisinya. Menikmati wajah L yang tengah menderita menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu, L..."

B mengangkat pisaunya ke depan wajahnya. Ia mengamatinya tajam. Kemudian, dengan gerakan yang sedikit dramatis, B pun menghunjamkan pisau itu tepat ke jantung L.

Ekspresi yang tergambar dari wajah L tak lebih dari sebuah ekspresi tercekat.

Darah yang deras menyeruak keluar dari tempat yang selama ini mengurungnya. Berpencaran dalam gerakan fantastis. B merasakan sebuah sensasi yang berbeda dari biasanya saat darah L menyentuh wajahnya. B hanya tersenyum.

L merasakan napasnya meninggalkan seluruh paru-parunya-meninggalkan seluruh kehidupannya. Logika dan nalurinya telah menghilang dan berlalu dalam malam yang menjemput turun.

Sebuah senja. Senja yang telah menjelma menjadi malam yang kelam. Dan senja itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Tidak akan pernah terlahir kembali.

L tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana ia berlalu. Yang dapat ia rasakan sebelum segalanya hilang hanyalah sebuah suara... yang terus memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

L pun berlalu, tersenyum seraya menyongsong suara tersebut.

Sejenak, B merasa kehilangan seluruh bobot tubuhnya. Ia tersungkur ke arah L dan membiarkan seluruh kesedihannya tertumpah membanjiri wajah pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kemudian B menjerit keras.

Jeritan yang sangat memilukan.

Seluruh perasaannya beterbangan melalui jeritannya itu. Menyatu dalam keasingan sang waktu yang menatapnya dalam keheningan.

Setelah menit-menit yang menyakitkan itu berlalu, B terdiam. Ia membelai lembut wajah L yang telah tertidur dalam lengan sang waktu. Mengambil seluruh nafas dan keberadaannya. B pun mengecup bibir yang dingin itu dengan sangat lembut.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah semua itu, ia mengangkat pisau yang masih berlumuran darah di tangannya, lalu mengarahkannya ke lehernya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu, L..."

B menorehkan pisau itu ke lehernya dengan perlahan. Perlahan namun sangat dalam.

B memejamkan matanya. Sesaat sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah ruang mengabadikan sepasang mata yang tidak dimiliki oleh kehidupan yang normal. Sepasang mata milik dewa kematian. Yang secara tersembunyi telah dipinjamkan pada seorang manusia. Secerah warna cairan yang bersembunyi di bawah permukaan sang nadi. Mata itu bersinar untuk terakhir kalinya, menatap bumi yang telah menderanya selama ini, menatap wajah seseorang yang telah dicintai sekaligus disakitinya dalam keremangan maut.

B merasakan tubuhnya melemah.

Ia merasakan aroma cairan yang selama ini ia cintai. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tenpat tidur di samping L.

Dan, kemudian ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

Kebenciannya... cintanya... tidak... ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi.

**The End**

**A/N:**

**Li:** Fufufu... Bagaimana? Terlalu sadis? Atau malah masih kurang? *smirk*

Berperan sebagai B sukses membangkitkan jiwa psiko-ku yang selama ini terpendam. Nyahahaha... XD

Thanks, nee, karena rela aku siksa begitu rupa. Lain kali ayo main RP seperti ini lagi. ^^ Tapi tetep aku yang jadi seme ya~ :D

**Claire: ***SWT* ternyata kamu lebih psiko dari saya, Li... *sigh*. Nyesel juga sih bangkitin jiwa psiko kamu. = = Baiklah, akhirnya fic laknat ini selesai juga. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita yang sangat tidak bermutu ini. XD Sekali lagi, maafkan saya karena telah membuat L seperti itu. Saya sangat mencintai L, tentu saja ini sangat sulit. Baru kali ini saya mengedit sebuah cerita lemon dan penuh kekerasan. Juga pertama kalinya saya RP dengan tema ini. Maka tolong maklumi jika berantakan dan tidak sesuai harapan atau ceritanya sangat buruk.

Untuk Li, terima kasih karena telah bekerja sama dengan baik dalam menyiksa saya, ER maksudnya L. = = Kita harus bertukar peran sehabis ini. HARUS!

Oh ya, ada yang mau saya katakan, er, saya bukan seorang masokis! Terima kasih.

Oh ya, satu pesan terakhir untuk Li: You'll be dead. Seriously!

**Mind to review? Inget ya, NO FLAME!**

**Kami sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya, lho. :)**

**Thx for read and review. ^^**


End file.
